Tattoos
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: AsuCaga. Cagalli and Athrun muse over all the tattoos she has during a car ride together.


**Disclaimer – I do not own Gundam Seed.**

**I like writing about what happened between Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny. Those are Athrun and Cagalli's happy years. No other girls to get in the way or no need to marry. And they're two teenagers being teenagers so they can act like idiots and no one would blame them. **

**-**

**-**

**Tattoos  
_written by: ohwhatsherface_**

**-**

**-**

Cagalli Yula Attha was suffering from the tragic sickness called boredom as she sat in the back of the limousine with her bodyguard, Alex Dino, also known as Athrun Zala. She stared out the window of the Orb streets as they drove to Parliament Building from the Attha beach house she spent her weekend at with Athrun. They were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend to themselves, Kira and Lacus. Kisaka had his suspicions about the way he would always catch Athrun holding Cagalli intimately and saying he thought he saw a shooter around.

The blurs of the shops outside her window were barely amusing her.

Shoe store.

Café.

Book Store.

Purse store.

Restaurant.

Restaurant.

Hair parlor.

Nail salon.

Book store with a café.

Café.

Ice cream store.

Fast food joint.

Clothing store.

Tattoo parlor—

"Would you ever get a tattoo?" she asked randomly.

Athrun Zala looked at her with his green eyes, surprised by her question. "Well no—"

"Why? Scared?" Cagalli's pink lips tugged into a mischievous smirk addressed to him. "Are you a wimp Zala?"

Now if there were anything that Athrun hated, it was being called weak or anything that was related to the word. Wimp was _definitely_ related to it. He scoffed. "Of course not. Why would _I_ be afraid of a tattoo?"

A fine blond eyebrow rose.

"You of all people should know I wouldn't be afraid of a needle," Athrun pointed out, confusing Cagalli; she didn't know what he meant. "You _have_ shot me twice. After braving bullets, I'm sure I can take a little needle." He smirked back at her. "What about you Attha?"

Her gold eyes displayed confusion. "Hm? What about me?"

"Would _you_ ever get a tattoo?" he asked, sounding somewhat smug. Cagalli didn't like that.

"Uh, _yeah_," she said back in her 'well, no duh' sort of voice.

"Really?" Athrun shrugged, putting his hands behind his head casually. "Hm."

The way he had said his 'hm' did not sit too well with Cagalli.

Was he _mocking_ her!

Cagalli glared at him. "What exactly is 'hm' supposed to mean?"

"You seem a bit too cowardly—" He knew how much the word would irk her. "—you just don't seem like the kind of girl—"

Her fist connected with his shoulder and he winced. "I am _so_ the kind of girl who can get a tattoo!"

This time it was his eyebrow that quirked. "Really?"

"Really."

"Prove it."

"Fine!" Cagalli began brushed away the hair behind her left ear and turned to Athrun, pointing to the black mark on her skin. It was a lion holding a rose in its mouth; Orb's signature. He remembered seeing it on the shoulder of Cagalli's Strike Rouge.

His eyes narrowed at it, examining the tattoo closely. "When the hell did you get that?"

She simply snorted. "Psh, a long time ago; I was thirteen. I did it in the middle of one of my excursions in the desert."

"Hm… So that represents Orb… Didn't you need I.D. or an adult with you if you were thirteen?"

"No, all you needed was cash and no one cares about how old you are."

Athrun shrugged. "Whatever. That's nothing. That tattoo is barely half the size of your ear…"

"Well Athrun, there's barely space behind me ear," she retorted. "And besides, I would have gotten in so much damn trouble. No one knows I have any tattoos."

Green eyes widened. "_Tattoos_? As in more than one?" Cagalli giggled and took of her purple jacket. Athrun's eyes grew larger, afraid of what she was going to show him. Her hands went to the bottom of her white top and she began unbuttoning it. "Uh…Cagalli, now is not the time for—"

One hand left her shirt and she punched him again in the same place as before. "Oh get your mind out of the gutter you pervert." She rolled her eyes and lifted the bottom of the shirt to show her lower back. She held the white cloth up and showed another thing to Athrun. It was a red circle attached to another one that was half way complete; around it was what look like a black box.

"What the hell is _that_?"

Again, he was hit in the shoulder.

Uh, it was so going to bruise tomorrow, Athrun declared.

"The thing on the inside is my Zodiac sign, a Taurus," she explained, pointing to a random part on her lower back, not quite sure where she was directing her finger. "The thing around it was the sign for Gemini…it represents twins." Obviously, it represented her and Kira. "I got the Taurus sign when I was fourteen; I think I was in Serbia… And the thing around it was done here."

She then began rolling up the sleeve on her left arm.

"What, _another one_?"

She smiled and then took the watch she wearing off of her wrist, revealing a black paw print to him. "I'm the Lioness of Orb. It is only fitting. And my dad was the Lion; this one represents him."

"And is there more?" he asked weakly. "I think you've proven your point Princess."

"All my tattoos represent things that are important to me," Cagalli defended. She folded the other sleeve upwards and took off the band of gold bracelets that covered at least two inches of her wrist.

"I knew there was a reason you always had things covering your wrists…"

This one wasn't as detailed of awesome looking as her other ones; it was a simple pair of white wings.

"Okay, okay, I've got this one!" Athrun declared mock happily. "The Archangel!"

"Right!" Cagalli agreed, punching him _again_, this time it was to show affection. "You're catching on now aren't you?" She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Okay that's all now." Cagalli began fixing her uniform and putting her watch and bracelets back on.

Wow. She couldn't believe she showed all her tattoos to him! She blushed a bit while pulling the purple jacket back on. Well she didn't show him _all _of them. She raised her arms and pulled her blond hair up to get it out of her shirts and so she could fix them properly.

Athrun was watching her while she fixed her uniform to be presentable for when they got to Parliament. When she pulled her hair up to get it out of her shirt, he saw a black shape on her neck being covered. "Hey Cagalli, I think you missed one tattoo…"

"No I didn't," she responded quickly.

Too quickly.

Inwardly, she winced; now he _knew_ she was lying.

"Come on, show it to me," he persisted. The fact that she was trying to keep it a secret from him made him quite curious. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Aw come on Cagalli, let me see!" He tried tugging at her collar but she punched him again.

"NO!"

"Please…" he begged in a cute voice. She made sure to stare directly away from him. She could already feel the waves of convincement that the 'pout face' he was making. "Let me see it Cagalli."

"I said no!" she snapped.

"Why, what's so special about that one?" Athrun asked.

The car came to a stop and they both put on serious faces. The chauffer was about to open Cagalli's door for her but she smacked the lock before he did. Cagalli turned to Athrun with narrowed eyes and then lifted her hair with one hand, and pulled the shirts down the other. It was a picture of a snake that was on a shield. It looked pretty cool actually. Cagalli wasn't sure how to explain that one but after some thought, she came up with a true excuse. "My mother was Greek." She hit the lock again and hastily got out of the car, walking fast.

-

Athrun waited outside of the conference room as Cagalli spoke with the other Representatives. He leaned against the wall trying to figure out what that one tattoo which she had been trying to hide meant. "Okay a shield with a snake on it and Greece equals…"

He was actually really stumped on this one.

Erica Simmons passed by the confused sixteen-year-old and looked at him concerned. "Um, are you feeling okay, _Alex_?"

His green eyes looked up and he smiled. "Chief Simmons, you're park Greek aren't you?"

She nodded, confused. "Yes I am; why do you ask?"

"What does a shield with a snake have to do with being Greek?" he questioned, very curious about what that tattoo represented.

"Oh, I know what that is," Erica said with a smile. "That was the shield of Zeus, a Greek God. It was gold and in the middle of it was supposed to be the head of Medusa, a gorgon which is a beast that had snakes for hair—" She continued telling him all about the shield.

Athrun was still confused. "What's so special about a shield with a snake woman on it to Cagalli…?"

"—and it was called the Aegis." She waved at Athrun after checking her watch. "Well I have to go now. See you, Mr. Dino." Erica then began walking away.

The Aegis…

Athrun smiled.

**-**

**-**

**Randomness at it's sleepiest. **

**Okay first off, I know Erica and Cagalli are from Orb but yeah oh well. Erica emigrated from Greece and so did whoever the hell Cagalli's foster mother was (if she had one). **

**And to go over Cagalli's tattoos: the Orb emblem thing behind her left ear, the Taurus-twin signs on her back, the tiger paw print on her left wrist, the angel wings on her right wrist and the shield of Zeus on her neck. **

**The ending is weak, I know but I couldn't think of a way to end it. **


End file.
